Siempre para ti
by Lollipop87
Summary: Para Hans, Elsa no era más que una chica que solía vivir cerca de la casa de sus padres, le agradaba y eso era más que de lo que podía decir de casi todo el mundo. Modern AU, historia contada en drabbles
1. La interrupción de una niña

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

429 Palaras

* * *

_La interrupción de una niña_

_._

.

.

Trató de seguir escribiendo el ensayo que tenía pendiente de enviar a la universidad, quería quedarse definitivamente en esa escuela, el plan de estudios era idóneo, su equipo de natación era sobresaliente y no era por sonar desagradecido pero estaría lejos de su familia.

Caleb ya estaba casado y tenía un hijo, pero vivía en el vecindario por lo cual no podía escaparse con tanta facilidad a fiestas, y Lars estudiaba pedagogía en la universidad cercana, adoraba a los niños y eso facilitaba su trabajo de niñero.

Cuando escucho una risotada infantil estruendosa, seguida de fuertes pisadas solo suspiró y soltó el bolígrafo. Sostuvo el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y cerró los ojos, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que escuchó ligero toques a su puerta. Confundido abrió la misma bajando la mirada y encontrando un par de enormes ojos azules mirándole tímidamente. Arqueó una de sus rojizas cejas.

—¿Qué haces aquí Elsa?—Preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta—Se supone que debes de estar con mi hermano.

La pequeña de ocho años estrujó el pingüino de peluche, antes de hablar.

—Él y Anna van a jugar videojuegos, a mí no me gustan.—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Lars te dijo que vinieras conmigo?

La rubia negó rápidamente moviendo graciosamente su trenza.

—Yo—Acarició al pingüino nerviosa, mirando hacia el suelo–, le pedí permiso de estar contigo. Los juegos me marean—Alzó la vista—. Prometo no hacer ruido.

Si fuera cualquier otro niño, incluso la hermana pequeña de Elsa, Anna, él hubiera dado un portazo en su cara. Pero tenía que admitir que Elsa era una niña muy tranquila y callada, ya había varias veces que la pequeña pasaba a su habitación en lugar de que darse con su hermano como todos los demás niños. Él abrió la puerta completamente, dejándola entrar y sin molestarse en cerrarla nuevamente, Elsa se quitó sus zapatitos blancos antes de subir a la cama con una habilidad que fue adquiriendo con el tiempo y le observó con sus grandes ojos azules brillando.

—Ningún ruido ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo él señalándola con su dedo índice.

Ella a modo de respuesta pasó su manita libre por sus labios como si cerrara una cremallera, el soltó una risa y ella también una más baja antes de jugar con su peluche. Él miró su reloj de pulsera, faltaría una hora para que sus vecinos regresaran del trabajo y pudieran ir por sus hijas. Tomó el bolígrafo y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos antes de volver a escribir.

.

.

.

_13 de Agosto de 2019_


	2. Dejando el nido

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

453 Palaras

* * *

_Dejando el nido_

_._

.

.

Regresar a casa siempre era complicado, por un lado, estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus padres y sus hermanos y por otro se sentía asfixiado después de unos días.

Sin embargo, había tenido una oferta laboral en el buffet de abogados en el que trabajaba y simplemente no lo podía rechazar. Así que, mientras buscaba un apartamento, su padre le compró uno bastante lujoso, por el que prometió que le pagaría una renta, a lo que el hombre conociendo el orgullo del menor de sus hijos no se negó.

Se encontraba empacando las cosas que pudiera necesitar en su nuevo hogar y llevándolas a su auto que si había comprado con su dinero, mientras acomodaba las cosas escuchó una voz aguda a sus espaldas.

—¿Te vas a mudar Hans?—Preguntó su vecina pelirroja de diez años con los brazos sobre la barda que separaba sus respectivos jardines.

—Sí Anna—Dijo él bajando la puerta del maletero.

—¿Lejos o cerca?

—Lo más lejos de ti posible—Respondió adustamente, sabiendo que la pelirroja no lo tomaría personal.

Tenía razón, Anna se rio meciéndose sobre la barda.

—¡Ya dime!—Dijo aun sonriendo, pero la ignoró revisando su teléfono—Bueno, no me importa, yo me voy a ir de campamento con Elsa.

—¿Ah sí?—Preguntó divertido porque sabía que la rubia odiaba el exterior. Anna asintió enérgicamente.

—Elsa sigue enojada–Dijo como contando una travesura.

Ninguno de los dos comentaron nada más porque la puerta se abrió salieron los señores Arendelle con la adolescente que arrastraba los pies, los tres igual de serios, pudo deducir que habían discutido con la mayor de sus hijas.

—¿Ya nos vamos?—Preguntó Anna a su padre.

–Sí, sube al auto—El hombre miró al pelirrojo—Buen día Hans.

—Gracias Adgar igualmente.

—Mucha suerte en tu empleo Hans—Dijo Idun con una suave sonrisa—. Despídete Anna

—¡Adiós Hans!—Dijo la menor agitando su mano antes de entrar.

—Adiós enana—Respondió el divertido, la pelirroja se rio de buena gana—. ¿Tú no te vas a despedir de tu querido amigo Hans?—Preguntó a la albina conteniendo la risa

La adolescente que estaba parada a un lado de la puerta esperando a que su hermana terminara de acomodarse y viendo que sus padres estaban ocupados verificando las maletas de las chicas alzó el dedo medio de su mano derecha, que tenía las uñas pintadas en cobalto. Él se rio de buena gana, haciéndola fruncir más el ceño. Finalmente los tres entraron al auto y se fueron, él los despidió con la mano y una sonrisa de lado.

Decidió entrar una última vez a la casa de sus padres para asegurarse de haber puesto todo y para despedirse de su familia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Hans le lleva 9 años a Elsa (por sus cumpleaños a veces parecen diez)

Es un fic de amistad(aunque no estoy segura si eso va a cambiar).

La familia de Hans es acomodada solamente.

Hay otro salto temporal después de este drabble

Las actualizaciones se darán cada vez que se me ocurra algo nuevo jejeje

_14 de agosto de 2019_


	3. Malas noticias

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

465 Palabras

* * *

_Malas noticias_

_._

.

.

Se desanudó la corbata, mientras abría su refrigerador, verificó que el estofado siguiera en buen estado y lo vació en un plato antes de meterlo al microondas, tomó una lata de cerveza y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Bufó, esperando que no fuera de la oficina, a veces los pasantes eran unos idiotas, se sorprendió al ver que era su teléfono personal y casi empalideció cuando vio el identificador de llamadas con la foto de su madre Con quien hablaba solo cada tercer domingo del mes.

Era él quien la llamaba no al revés, además era viernes. No era una buena señal

—¿Hola?–Preguntó manteniendo su tono de voz sereno.

—_Hola Hansy, espero no estar interrumpiendo_—Escuchó la voz amable pero algo enronquecida de su madre.

—No mamá, no te preocupes, estaba desocupado.

—_Bueno, ¿recuerdas a nuestros vecinos los Arendelle?_

–Sí lo hago.

—_Oh, les sucedió algo terrible. Adgar e Idun tuvieron un accidente en auto y no sobrevivieron, las niñas están desconsoladas._

Hans se aferró al borde de la isla de la cocina, su mente evocó a Anna y a Elsa cuando se fueron de campamento, las otras veces que visitó a sus padres o Caleb solo había saludado a Anna cuando llegaba a encontrarla a Elsa, solo llegó a verla un par de ocasiones después de que se mudó definitivamente a su residencia actual. Después pensó en sus padres, a ellos los había visto más veces y eso era aún peor porque Idun era muy dulce y Adgar muy amable.

_— ¿Hans?—_La voz preocupada de su madre lo hizo reaccionar

—Sí, aquí estoy es solo que la impresión, Adgar e Idun, no, no puedo creer que haya pasado.

–_Lo sé_– La voz de su madre se quebró—. _Nadie lo esperaba, aún tenían mucho porque vivir._

—Tendrán… ¿Un funeral?

—_Sí, le dije a tu hermano que te enviara los datos, te solías llevar bien con las niñas, ¡pobrecitas! Dicen que los ataúdes estarán cerrados durante el funeral._

Él se estremeció porque sabía lo que significaba

—_Y además, fue la mayor, Elsa quién tuvo que reconocerlos, la acompañó tu padre y la esposa de Caleb, ella se desmayó poco después de eso._

Estaba seguro que no quería escuchar eso

—Mamá, no te alteres más, iré al funeral y veremos cómo ayudarlas.

—_Está bien, sus tíos también acaban de llegar, pero sabes lo bien que me llevaba con Idun, también quiero que sientan el apoyo de la familia._

Él asintió aunque sabía que no lo veía.

—Te veo allá mamá. Deberías descansar un rato.

—_Tu igual querido, nos vemos. Te amo._

—Te amo mamá—Dijo cayendo en la cuenta de sus padres tampoco serían eternos

Una vez que colgó miró la cerveza. Ya no tenía ni apetito ni sed.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

Último salto temporal.

_17 de agosto de 2019_


	4. Condolencias

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

288 Palabras

* * *

_Condolencias_

_._

.

.

Miró a las hermanas Arendelle abrazadas, Anna parecía aferrarse a Elsa como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras sollozaba, la rubia tenía la mirada perdida con los parpados ligeramente caídos, parpadeaba de vez en cuando y lágrimas brotaban de los mismos. Ninguna parecía poner realmente atención al clérigo tan perdidas en su dolor, a unos pasos de ellos vio a un hombre mayor que Adgar con bigote y gesto entristecido, a su lado una mujer que se asemejaba bastante a Idun tenía sus ojos verdes hinchados y sostenía un pañuelo cerca de su rostro, tomaba fuertemente el brazo de una chica de cabello dorado, largo y trenzado, supuso que eran las familiares de las jóvenes.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, decidió acercarse, aprovechando que su familia aún parecía algo distante tratando de asimilar los hechos.

—Elsa, Anna—Las jóvenes voltearon hacia él sin reconocerlo al principio.

—¿Hans?—Preguntó Elsa en un hilo de voz.

—Yo, lamento mucho su pérdida. Estoy seguro que mis padres y mis hermanos ya les debieron haber dicho pero si necesitan algo…

–Sí—Interrumpió la blonda porque la pelirroja parecía no poder hablar–, muchas gracias Hans.

—También lamento las circunstancias en las que nos volvemos a encontrar.

Elsa negó.

—No tenías ninguna obligación con nosotros Hans, pero aún asi aprecio el gesto y estoy segura de que mis padres lo harán—Miró a su hermana que parecía deshacerse entre sus manos–Yo, lo siento, tenemos que regresar, hay mucho que hacer y… gracias.

Él asintió.

—En serio, lo que necesiten, no duden en pedírmelo, estaré un par de días más. Podemos intercambiar números telefónicos.

Elsa volvió a asentir antes de un breve "hasta luego" llevando a su hermana al auto de sus tíos.

.

.

.

_19 de agosto de 2019_


	5. Favor

Para compensar que el anterior drabble fue corto, escribí una viñeta

* * *

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

526 Palabras

* * *

_Favor_

_._

.

.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se le quedó mirando un momento como si con eso causara una combustión espontánea, a veces no todo iba sobre ruedas y su llamada anterior era una prueba de ello. Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, respiró profundamente.

—Hola Hans—Saludó su cuñado—. Elsa Arendelle te está buscando.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

—Creo que tiene que ver con su universidad. Tu alma máter.

El pelirrojo no quiso indagar en más cosas que bien podía preguntarle a la albina.

—Dile que en seguida bajo—El castaño asintió antes de cerrar la puerta. Hans miró su teléfono una vez más, supuso que era un problema que podía resolver después.

Al bajar las escaleras de madera, vio en la sala la cabellera platinada de Elsa, quien al escucharlo volteó.

–Hola—Dijo a modo de saludo, la rubia curvó sus labios en un intento de sonrisa, se veía mucho mejor que aquel día del funeral, al entrar a la sala, vio a su madre sentada enfrente, esta le dirigió una breve sonrisa antes de levantarse y salir— ¿Me estabas buscando?

Ella asintió. Miró la taza de porcelana en la que de seguro habría café antes dde suspirar y hablar.

—Ne-necesito un favor—Respondió sin levantar la vista.

—Claro, que tipo de favor–Veía que se le hacía difícil hablar considerando que nunca fue tan parlanchina como su hermana.

—Yo… entré a la universidad que quería y consideré dejar mi lugar por…—Tragó saliva—Pero Anna y mis tíos me dijeron que continuara, que, tenía que seguir y sé que tienen razón y yo...—Frunció el ceño mientras apretaba ligeramente la taza— acepté…

—¿Estás segura?—Hans la miraba tranquilamente, más que nada porque no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, la conocía pero ni siquiera se podían decir que fueran amigos, ya no era la pequeña niña que cargaba con su peluche a todos lados, era una joven con un dolor que estaba tratando de superar—Está bien que quieras guardar duelo.

—No–Respondió ella de inmediato—. Sé que duele, pero si no sigo con mi vida, no podré superarlo—Finalmente lo miró a los ojos, con su mirada cargada de determinación—. No solo acepté porque ellos me lo pidieran. Mis padres nos dejaron una carta a cada una junto con su testamento. Yo, tengo que hacer esto—Hans miró brevemente a la ventana pensando y asimilando que ella estaba a punto de ser un adulto.

—Entiendo, ¿Dónde entra el favor?

Elsa exhaló pesadamente.

—Cuando me fuera, pensaba que papá me podría llevar con mis cosas a la universidad pero ahora… mi tío no puede desocuparse por el momento del trabajo y yo, no creo que sea buena idea manejar un auto.

—¿Quieres que yo te lleve?—Preguntó solo para confirmar.

—Sí, pero es que tu vives en la misma ciudad donde se encuentra el campus, sé que viniste en avión y si de verdad no puedes no hay problema.—Volvió a mirar la taza de café

—No Elsa, está bien, rentaré un auto y espero que tengas tus cosas preparadas.

La rubia volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa y después sonrió brevemente

—Gracias Hans

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_-Oye Lolli ¿por qué Hans tiene un cuñado si solo tiene dos hermanos?_

_-Pues sucedió wey_

No me pidan argumentos fuertes en este fic, no los va a haber y hay cosas como el esposo de Lars que no aportan nada a la trama pero me digo: quedará mamalón. Lo estoy escribiendo como vil pasatiempo sin preguntarme ¿Qué sucederá ahora? sobre todo porque sé los títulos de los siguientes capítulos y lo que pasará jajajajajajajaja oh y habrá ships que quizás no les gusten, pero si quieren seguir leyendo son bienvenidos. Los reviews anónimos no los he respondido, porque no quería expandir esto de la nota de autor, aparte de que pensé de que pasaría sin pena ni gloria como la mayoría de mis fics, pero a partir de ahora, dedicaré esta parte de abajo para contestarlos y si no se han dado cuenta casi no pongo nota de autor por el estilo de este fic.

_20 de agosto de 2019_


	6. Despedidas

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

440 Palabras

* * *

_Despedidas_

_._

.

.

— ¿Llevas todo?—Preguntó a la albina, Elsa hizo un repaso mental antes de asentir–Bien—Cerró la cajuela—Iré por mi teléfono y mis gafas.

Elsa asintió. Sus tíos estaban con ellos en la acera, frente a la que hasta hace unos días era la casa de la blonda, con un letrero de venta en el jardín. Volteó hacia su hermana, ella tenía una camisa de franela oscura y su cabello peinado en sus dos trenzas, estaba jugando con una de ellas, sin embargo lo dejó para darle un fuerte abrazo. No podía acompañarla, puesto que tenía que seguir con la mudanza, y organizar todas sus cosas en su nueva habitación en la casa de sus tíos.

—Háblame cuando llegues—Dijo con la voz amortiguada por el suéter de la rubia—. Por favor—Elsa apretó más a su hermana antes de darle un beso en la sien y continuar con el abrazo

—Así lo haré, y te mensajeare todos los días—Rompió el abrazo y la tomó de los hombros—. Prométeme que estarás bien.

—Sí, pero tienes que prometer lo mismo—Respondió Anna con los ojos cristalizados.

—Siempre—Puso su mano en su mejilla antes de acercar su frente a la de la menor—. Cuídate Anna, te quiero mucho.

—Yo igual—Susurró la pelirroja.

Hans, que ya había salido hace un par de minutos y se despidió de su familia. Estaba esperando junto al auto. La nívea soltó a su hermana y se dirigió a despedirse de su tía y de su prima. Él decidió acercarse a la menor de las Arendelle para despedirse.

—Nos vemos An… Uff—La otra le había abrazado en seguida, tomándolo desprevenido a pesar de que todo los días posteriores al funeral lo había abrazado con fuerza a él y a cuanto conocido se le cruzara en el camino. Un poco desacostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto palmeó su espalda torpemente. Decir que no sentía pena por ella no era justo, al igual que Elsa estaba tratando de seguir con su vida a su vida, al menos su prima era de su edad y no se quedaría sola—. Está bien, ella estará bien, tú también tienes que estarlo.

La pelirroja asintió enérgicamente sin soltarlo

—Cuídala, es lo único que me queda—Dijo con suavidad. Las palabras le calaron hondo, la separó de él y la miró a los ojos.

–Confía en mí, la protegeré aunque no lo quiera.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad.

—Gracias, necesitaba escucharlo.

Elsa regresó a su lado y después de despedirse brevemente de los otros familiares de la chica, ambos subieron al auto y se pusieron en camino.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hay capítulos que están saliendo sin haberlos previsto, este es uno de ellos.

_Guest:_ Gracias, el viaje se verá en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.

_23 de Agosto de 2019_


	7. Road trip

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

705 Palabras

* * *

_Road Trip_

_._

.

.

Mientras que _She will be loved_ de _Maron 5_ sonaba en la radio del auto conectada a su iPod, Hans continuó conduciendo por la carretera, faltaban poco más de dos horas para llegar a su destino. Miró a Elsa que venía sentada en el asiento del copiloto, que miraba el exterior con un semblante totalmente triste. Volvió a mirar al frente antes de escucharla suspirar nuevamente, se estacionó a un costado de la carretera y ella lo miró confundida.

—Vamos a estirar las piernas–Contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

Salió con cuidado de su lado y se dirigió hacia la otra puerta con la intención de abrirla a la blonda que salió antes, estiró sus brazos brevemente, moviendo un poco el suéter enorme que traía puesto. Ambos se recargaron en el costado del auto.

—¿Te molesta si fumo?— Preguntó suavemente. Ella negó.

—Solo, no me eches el humo ¿quieres? No soy muy fan de la nicotina—.Dijo cruzando los brazos

El pelirrojo asintió antes de caminar para quedar del otro lado de la rubia para evitar que el viento la molestara mientras fumaba. Encendió el cigarrillo antes de llevarlo a sus labios.

— ¿Cuándo fumaste?—Preguntó él después de exhalar el humo.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste "no soy muy fan de la nicotina" en lugar de algo como "no me gusta el olor"—Dio otra calada antes de hablar—. Es un claro, "lo hice un par de veces pero el alquitrán me disgustó".

—No he fumado—Respondió tajantemente la albina.

—Elsa, soy tu amigo no un policía. No te voy a juzgar por haber fumado, yo lo hice la primera vez a los quince. Y si bien esto no es un hábito, lo empecé a consumir más en mi último año de la escuela. Si no quieres contarme está bien, solo que estás inusualmente callada, incluso tratándose de ti—él siguió fumando en silencio. Iba por la mitad cuando ella suspiró antes de hablar.

—Tenía 16 y me arrastraron a una fiesta, fumé por presión de los demás y bebí un par de cervezas hasta que un chico me sacó de ahí—Dijo jugando con un hilo suelto de su manga.

—Un caballero de brillante armadura—Soltó el irónico.

—Sí con caballero te refieres a un chico dulce, altamente altruista, notable en la ingeniería y robótica. Sí, lo era—Ella miró al horizonte.

—Eso sonó altamente específico–le dio unos golpecitos con el pulgar al cigarrillo para que cayera la ceniza—, no me digas, tú y él tuvieron historia—Ella no dijo nada pero desvió la mirada dándole la razón— ¿Tan mal estuvo?

—No, es solo que todo el tiempo estuvo enamorado de su amiga y ¿sabes qué hice cuándo me entere? Le ayudé a salir con ella. Fui una idiota, todos me lo dijeron y yo también lo sé.

Hans exhaló pesadamente el humo antes de apagar la colilla con la carrocería del auto y guardarla en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Te voy a decir algo Elsa. Nadie hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste, dejar ir a alguien que te importa lo suficiente para no hacerlo sentir miserable sabiendo que puede ser feliz con alguien más sacrificando tu felicidad. Es el acto más valiente y desinteresado que haya existido, no dejes que nadie cuestiones tus principios Elsa, porque eso es lo que tú eres y debes de estar orgullosa de lo que tú eres.

Elsa se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como plato ante el improvisado discurso, antes de que en un acto más propio de su hermana se lanzara a atraparlo en un abrazo que descolocó al pelirrojo pero segundos después le devolvió.

—Eres fuerte Elsa, nunca lo olvides—Murmuró

—Gracias… por todo, en serio, todo, hasta las veces que me soportabas cuando Sir Jorgenbjorgen y yo solíamos molestarte en tu habitación.

—¿Ese era el nombre del pingüino?

Elsa solo se rio, suavemente, por primera vez en días. Antes de romper el abrazo.

—Bien tal vez debamos seguir—Dijo él mirándola un tanto incómodo aún

—Sí, pero con las ventanas abiertas, tu ropa sí que huele a cigarro.

—Disculpe usted su majestad—Repuso divertido mientras abría la puerta para ella y hacía una reverencia.

Elsa volvió a reírse ese día.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero que les guste este capítulo porque el que viene tal vez no les guste tanto, aunque hay nuevo personaje

_Guest: _Espero que te haya gustado lo sucedido en este viaje.

_26 de agosto de 2019_


	8. Amigos

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

645 Palabras

* * *

_Amigos_

_._

.

.

Elsa se estiró para desentumir su cuerpo de la posición por la que estaba, había pasado toda la tarde trabajando en el proyecto que su profesor le había dejado y el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que cuando se fijó en la hora, la cafetería de la universidad ya había cerrado y pronto sería la hora del toque de queda. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de recordar si había galletas en la máquina expendedora del pasillo.

Antes de continuar con aquel hilo de pensamiento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una chica de una enorme y rizada melena pelirroja entró, seguida de una chica morena.

—Te lo dije, seguiría aquí encerrada con su tarea—Exclamó la pelirroja burlona—. Es toda una nerd

—Oh vamos Mérida, no es una nerd, solo es dedicada—Ella sacó una cajita de comida china y una botella de té que puso en el escritorio –. Toma te trajimos esto Elsa.

La blonda miró la comida con ojos brillantes.

—Muchas gracias Moana—Dijo totalmente emocionada antes de que su estómago comenzara a gruñir, por lo que avergonzada abrió la caja y comenzó a comer los fideos.

—De nada, para eso están las amigas—Respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama de enfrente junto a Mérida.

Elsa, con la comida en la boca sonrió. Ella nunca había tenido amigas, la mayoría de los chicos la despreciaban por su tono de piel tan pálido y cuando entró en la adolescencia, a pesar de querer agradarles las chicas se ensañaban más con ellas. Agradecía que en la universidad no se dejaran llevar por esas normas sociales. Su teléfono vibró sobre su escritorio, ella lo tomó para abrir el mensaje recién llegado.

_Hans: Hola Elsa, espero estés teniendo un buen día y sobre todo no te hayas olvidado de comer._

Ella soltó una risita antes de abrir la cámara de su teléfono y tomar una foto a su improvisada comida-cena. Antes de enviársela.

_Elsa: ¡Hola! Casi lo olvido, pero la novia de mi compañera me trajo algo de comer._

_Hans: Me alegro… págales, antes de que te pidan un **Ménage à trois (1)**_

Casi enrojeció antes de soltar una risita, con el hecho de ser mayor se había dado cuenta de que Hans era una persona mucho más divertida de como la recordaba, aunque siendo justos, él la trató cuando aún era una niña, no tendría porque hacer ese tipo de bromas. Aunque el viaje que compartieron los hicieron abrirse más y se sintió más cercana a él que cuando niña.

Ese era otro amigo, casi quería saltar de la felicidad.

_Elsa: De acuerdo tú eres el promiscuo experto. ;P_

_Hans: ¡Hey! Explorar la sexualidad no es promiscuo, ahora que lo pienso deberías de aceptar o conseguirte un novio. ;)_

Ella negó divertida

_Elsa: Qué tú estés en la etapa de Luna de Miel con tu novia no quiere decir que todos tengamos tana suerte._

_Hans: Bien, me rindo por ahora pero no zanjaré en el asunto._

_Elsa: Ja, ¡quiero ver eso!_

—¿Con quién hablas Elsa?—Preguntó Moana

—Oh, solo es Hans—Respondió dejando el teléfono sobre el escritorio para seguir comiendo.

—¿El _sugar daddy _que te ayudó a venir?—Preguntó Mérida divertida. Elsa soltó una risa.

—No es mi _sugar daddy_, solo es un amigo, como un hermano mayor.

—Vale, pero hay que admitir que es muy guapo. Yo aceptaría que me pagara todo aunque ni siquiera me gusten los hombres—Comentó la pelirroja, la morena se río.

—Tu aceptarías a quien quiera que te comprara una hamburguesa.

—_Touché—_Comentó acostándose llevándose consigo a su novia, Elsa sonrió enternecida pero después desvió la vista cuando comenzaron a besarse sin pudor alguno, al hacerlo miró su cartera blanca que tomó y rebuscó un par de billetes.

_—_Hablando de comida, me dijo que no sería buena idea deberles tanto, ¿cuánto te debo?

.

.

.

* * *

**(1)_ Ménage à trois: _**es un término que describe un acuerdo doméstico de tres personas para mantener relaciones sexuales y formar un hogar, o simplemente un trío sexual

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya tenía listo este y otro capítulo, pero traían un drama innecesario así que decidí borrarlos, lo volví a escribir, no me gustó, me di un respiro de este respiro y hoy por fin encontré una continuación agradable.

_Guest 1:_ Thank you so much! Is a very experimental form to told the story for me.

_Guest 2: _Sí, Hans, es bastante maduro en comparación a Els ay por eso le dice que ella no hizo nada malo, espero te guste esta continuación n.n


	9. No molestar

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

AU moderna

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

554 palabras

* * *

_No molestar_

_._

.

.

Salió del aeropuerto acomodando la manga de su camisa y del traje, miró el cielo y frunció el cielo estaba lleno de nubes de un gris oscuro, el pronóstico del clima se equivocó al decir que las tormentas iniciarían después, se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que Lilian trabajara bajo esas condiciones. Además, si llega a tener algún problema, probablemente se quedaría en el aeropuerto hasta que los vuelos puedan desesperarse. Comenzaron a caer unas gotas que pronto se convertirán en muchas más, aprendemos el paso para evitar mojarse más de la cuenta.

Al entrar a su auto revisó su teléfono, tuve unos pocos mensajes del trabajo que respondieron rápidamente y mientras recibimos mensajes de Elsa, uno tras otro casi rápidamente.

_Elsa: ¿Estás ocupado?_

_Elsa: Lo siento, sé que hoy es tu último día con tu novia. Debes estar ocupado_

_Elsa: Es algo tonto. Olvídalo_

Casi después de leerlos, la leyenda del mensaje eliminó recientemente recientemente en estos. Confundido rápidamente escribió

_Hans: ¿Qué ocurre?_

Pasó un muy largo minuto antes de la chica contestase.

_Elsa: Es vergonzoso ..._

_Elsa: ¿Podrías venir a recogerme? Estoy en el lobby del edificio de los dormitorios_

_Elsa: Si no puedes no hay problema_

_Hans: Voy hacia allá, llego en 20 minutos_

_Hans: NO TE MUEVAS_

Llegó al edificio dos minutos antes de lo que había dicho, condujo un poco más rápido de lo habitual, aunque sin pasar el límite permitido y tuvo suerte con los semáforos en un par de avenidas concurridas. Prácticamente saltó del auto con un paraguas que siempre tenía en la guantera y llegó al pequeño lobby y la vio ahí sentada tímidamente, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su ropa ligeramente empapada, al notar su presencia la chica rehuyó su mirada.

—Tengo muchas preguntas en este momento —Dijo el más tranquilo al verla sin algún daño físico—. La más importante ¿por qué es que no te ha cambiado? —Comentó cruzándose de brazos y arqueando sus cejas dándole una de sus muecas arrogantes.

Elsa murmuró algo que él no podía comprender.

Disculpas.

La joven albina inspiró profundamente.

—Había un calcetín en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

El parpadeó, primero confundido y luego soltó una risa.

-¿Tu compañera de cuarto te dejó fuera porque está teniendo sexo?

Elsa asintió, viendo al suelo.

–¿No tenías con quién quedarte? —Preguntó disfrutando un poco de la desgracia por la que pasaba.

—Hay otro par de chicas con las que congenio pero una de ellas vive con su novio y unos amigos varones que si bien son amables me intimidan un poco y la otra duerme en un lugar al que no llamaría habitable.

-¿Por qué aceptaste sin más a que te sacaran de la habitación? —La piel nívea de Elsa se torno escarlata.

Oh, la parte vergonzosa. Ella volvió a disminuir el volumen de su voz.

-No escuché, lo sabes-Dijo burlón porque si había entendido un par de cosas, Elsa se dignó a mirar por primera vez e irritada regresó a repetirlo.

—Porque yo lo hice hace un par de días.

Hans ensanchó la sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

—Nuestra pequeña Elsa tuvo sexo en un dormitorio. ¿Lo celebramos con un pastel?

La rubia musitó un muy enfadado _cállate_ .

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo sé, estuve mucho tiempo desaparecido, cosas de la vida real y como ilustradora que deben atender ugh.

¿Ya les dije que esto es lento?


	10. Tiempo de chicas

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias**

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

Sexualidad femenina plena

354 Palabras

* * *

_Tiempo de chicas_

_._

.

.

Elsa sostuvo un lápiz entre su labio superior y su nariz formando una cara muy graciosa de concentración, finalmente lo dejó caer en su escritorio mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Decidido, me compraré un dildo.

Mérida, acostada en su cama mientras leía un libro para la escuela, le dio un gran mordisco a su inmenso sándwich, del cual ya tenía residuos en las mejillas.

—Mami está orgullosa de ti, pero si me lo preguntas un succionador de clítoris es mejor opción.

—¿Las lesbianas saben innatamente de juguetes sexuales o solo tú?—Dijo la rubia girando hacia su compañera.

—Las divertidas sí—Respondió sin dejar de ver su libro—. Además, sabemos que se toca con cuidado, no como un puto_ joystick_ cuando vas perdiendo en _Mario Kart_.

—No capto tu referencia, pero, ugh, ¿es tan difícil encontrar el clítoris? Es decir, amigo, toma un libro de biología, eso es la uretra—La albina se desparramó sobre su silla.

La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

—Solo necesitas a alguien que sepa usar bien los dedos y la lengua. Ah y que no sea un músico que diga que eres arte.

Elsa suspiró.

—Jamás tuve la etapa del músico idiota

—Alabado sea el señor.

—Es decir, excluyendo a señor dedos bruscos, no he tenido experiencias desagradables, solo…

Mérida la volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh. Por. Dios—Exclamó horrorizada—. ¿No has tenido un _grand finale_? ¡Maldita sea Elsa! Sabía que eras rara pero esto es el colmo.

La blonda se llevó las manos al rostro gruñendo.

—No creo perderme de tanto. ¡Wow!—Exclamó al sentir las manos firmes de la cobriza sobre sus hombros mientras la taladraba—¿Qué ocurre?—La otra no respondió, solo tomó su teléfono y presionó para hacer una grabación.

—Chicas, tenemos un problema. Elsa no ha tenido un orgasmo, jamás. Necesitamos actuar rápidamente. Nos vemos cerca de la sex shop del centro en media hora.

La albina tenía el rostro enrojecido boqueando tratando de decir algo.

—¡Lo pensaba comprar por Internet!

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedes tener un orgasmo contigo misma sin la experiencia completa.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Revisé mis notas y aún no estoy segura si esto va a subir a rating M o haré un anexo. Pero sí habrá escenas suculentas.

Sí hay capítulo en la sex shop, pero no será el siguiente. El siguiente es sobre Hans y un par de compañeros del trabajo. Mientras que el de la sex shop presentará otros personajes ¿Adivinan cuáles? Se hizo una insinuación de un par el capítulo pasado.

No sé porque estoy actualizando tan pronto pero aprovecharé el bug.

_21 de enero del 2020_

Guest: Me alegra que te guste y sí, hay Helsa, aunque es muy lento n.n


	11. Compromisos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

Modern AU

Historia contada en drabbles y si se da el caso, en viñetas

771 palabras

* * *

_Compromisos_

_._

.

.

—Hans, amigo. Tenemos una emergencia—Dijo el castaño llegando al marco de su puerta con cara de desesperación, el cobrizo enarcó una de sus cejas antes de beber tranquilamente de su café, sabía que cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir su colega y lamentablemente mejor amigo era probablemente una estupidez—. Es Astrid, renuncia a ser una mujer libre.

A veces le irritaba tener razón, pero no más que el hecho de que Eugene fuera un idiota.

—Fitzherbert, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan estúpido por un minuto? —Escuchó una voz femenina que se acercaba hasta que una joven rubia de ceño fruncido empujó de manera nada delicada al otro.—.Buen día Westergaard, aquí están los informes que me pediste, aún no entiendo porque evitas ver a la jefa en primer lugar.

—Porque se acostó con la hermana de su esposo ¿no lo sabías? Aunque de eso ya hace más de cuatro años, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con Lilian? —Respondió el trigueño

—Gene, quiero que sepas que si mato a alguien no te pediré que me ayudes a enterrar el cadáver—Respondió fríamente—. Astrid, me podrías decir que fue lo que dijo el idiota con respecto a tu libertad.

La blonda sonrió antes de sentarse y extender su mano izquierda, donde en el dedo anular se encontraba un delicado anillo de banda dorada con un diamante de tamaño considerable pero no demasiado grande.

—¿Sabes? Conociéndote uno pensaría que jamás sería de la clase de chica que presentaría su anillo de compromiso de esa forma—Comentó el cobrizo tomando sus dedos con cuidado para apreciar mejor la joya, la otra simplemente sonrió.

—¿No sabes que todas somos esa clase de chica cuando nos vamos a casar con alguien a quien amamos?

—Aww aún recuerdo cuando eras una pasante y te negaste la primera vez—Comentó Eugene apoyándose a un costado del escritorio con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie y el mentón sobre sus manos. —Si yo fuera una chica y mi novio viniera de una familia que es prácticamente dueña de la mitad del estado me hubiera embarazado en cuanto pudiera ¿sabes? —Astrid le dio una colleja rápidamente.—¡Mierda Hofferson! ¡Estaba bromeando!

—Lo sé es solo que parece que tienes la boca conectada directamente al recto.

—Y ¿no saldrás huyendo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo tranquilamente

—Espero que no, ya estoy cansada de ser una _Novia Fugitiva—_Comentó tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla—. Sin embargo, le dije a mis primos que me sujetaran antes de estar en el altar. Aunque tengo tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Owww, estamos tan orgullosos de ti pequeña Hofferson, siempre nos hemos sentido como tus padres gays—Exclamó El castaño

—Eso no es cierto—Respondió Hans.

—Lo sé, sería una mierda tener a Fitzherbert como padre.

—¡Más respeto señorita!

—Lo siento mamá gallina, los dejo, aún tengo trabajo por hacer y personas que apostaron por el futuro de mi relación a las cuales ver.

Después de que la rubia salió Eugene se sentó de un salto en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Hans, poniendo una de sus piernas sobre la rodilla de la otra y sus manos por detrás de su cabeza en una postura totalmente relajada.

—Hofferson se va a casar y es menor que nosotros ¿no crees que ya se nos está acabando el reloj?

—Astrid no es un gran objeto de estudio, literalmente conoce a su novio desde que estaban en pañales.

—Ya, pero, ya sabes, si yo conociera a una chica con la que congeniara y llevara una relación estable por unos años, pensaría en proponerle matrimonio.

Hans levantó la vista de los documentos que leía en ese momento y lo miró sospechoso.

—¿Estás insinuando que me debería de casar con Lilian?

—Amigo, Lilian te hace feliz, era una modelo de lencería antes de trabajar de aeromoza y eso solo es porque a ella le gusta viajar, su familia es dueña de un montón de posadas en Italia.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que la última vez que intenté ponerme serio con alguien las cosas terminaron mal? —Comentó soltando los papeles y cruzándose de brazos

—Heather no cuenta, porque era una zorra.

—Su cuñada nos firma los cheques. Además, ella nunca me dijo que quisiera algo serio. Lilian tampoco lo hace, no quiero asustarla. Lo he considerado, pero la veo pocos días.

—¿Por qué te encantan las almas libres? —Gruñó el castaño—Si las mujeres me persiguieran como lo hacen contigo ya tendría tres divorcios.

—Es porque tu si eres una zorra. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

—Si no quieres que esté aquí dímelo.

—¿Qué no has escuchado? Lo estoy haciendo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Novia fugitiva:_Pelicula de 1999 protagonizada por Julia Roberts cuyo argumento es básicamente el de una novia fugitiva.

**Nota de la autora:**

Me encanta que Hans, Eugene y Astrid haga buenas migas, quizás porque pienso que harían lo que sea por su respectiva princesa jajajajaja. Tengo que decirle que este capítulo guarda secretillos de todo el fic que se irán desarrollando poco a poco, el primero y más obvio es que sí habrá una boda, los demás los irán descubriendo .

¡Nos leemos!

_26 de enero de 2020_


End file.
